1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to a digital electronic apparatus with power shortage reminding function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, due to the advantage of easy control, touch display panels applying touch sensing technologies have been widely used in various electronic apparatuses, particularly in portable electronic apparatuses.
Touch sensing technologies can be divided into various types according to the operation principles, such as resistive type, capacitive type, and electromagnetic induction type. The electromagnetic induction type touch display panel needs to be used accompanying with an electromagnetic touch pen, for utilizing the electromagnetic induction effect generated between the electromagnetic touch pen and the electromagnetic induction type touch display panel. Thus, the electromagnetic induction type touch display panel can sense a signal input by the electromagnetic touch pen. The kind of signal inputting manner makes the user only need to utilize the electromagnetic touch pen to write down the information on the electromagnetic induction type touch display panel when the user wants to input information, which makes the electronic apparatus is easy to be controlled.
The electromagnetic touch pen is usually divided into active touch pen and passive touch pen, wherein the active touch pen has a built-in battery. However, because the conventional electronic apparatus does not have a power shortage reminding function for the active touch pen, the power of the active touch pen is often exhausted when the user utilizes the active touch pen to input information. This inconveniences users too much.